Bae
by The Impossible Daughter
Summary: There stood the shaggy blonde hair he had seen walk in. It belonged to a tall, tan and very handsome man. His blue eyes stood out against his complexion. The barista had seen him around campus a few times. They had Anatomy together. The Italian could very clearly recall starring at his ass when he walked out of class. Solangelo Barista/College!AU


"Percy."

A man with sea green eyes walked towards the counter to pick up his blue vanilla bean frap.

"Thanks." He responded.

"No problem." The barista replied.

"Sweet gig I scored you, right?" Percy asked as he took a seat at the bar.

The young man behind the counter rolled his onyx eyes as his friend sipped his drink.

"It's the typical American dream. Working the graveyard shift at a college cafe with Leo, the most amazing person to walk the planet." His voice was hardly enthusiastic.

"Hey!" The curly haired Mexican Texan yelled from the cashier, "That's rude, Nico! I've worked very hard over the years to earn my title of 'The Most Annoying Person to Walk the Earth.' Don't insult my abilities." Before sticking his tongue out in the raven haired man's direction.

"Leo." The Italian replied with a bored face.

"Yes?"

"Look at my face. Does it look like I care?"

Before the engineering major could reply, the boys heard the bell over the front door jingle. All Nico saw was some blonde hair walking towards the cashier, then he turned around to finish making the double chocolate chip Frappuccino with three extra pumps of hazelnut syrup he was working on. He called out for Alyssa. The young woman thanked him and left the shop. In that moment Percy decided that he had to use the restroom, making Nico, Leo, and the blonde that just walked in the only ones in the shop. The raven haired man grabbed the next cup on the counter.

Black Italian Roast. Venti.

The drink was simple enough, it only took about a minute to make it. He brewed a fresh pot and poured the hot liquid into the cup. He read the name scrawled on the side without thinking twice.

"Bae."

It wasn't until the word left his mouth that he realized what he had just said. He blinked. The young man stared at the word written down in messy hand writing. There was no mistaking it. He had read it right. When he looked over at Leo, the Latino blew a few kisses in his direction. Nico's brows furrowed. Since when did Leo blow kisses at him of all people? He turned back towards the counter when he heard someone clear their throat.

"Hi."

Okay, he officially needed someone to pinch him because there is no way this isn't some too – much – chocolate – in – one – night dream.

In front of him stood the same shaggy blonde haired customer he had seen walk in. It belonged to a tall, tan and very _very_ handsome man. His blue eyes were extremely noticeable against his complexion. The barista was sure he had seen him around campus a few times, he looked familiar enough. That's when he remembered. They had Anatomy together. The Italian could very clearly recall starring at his ass when the blonde walked out of class. Nico swallowed hard.

"Um..." The blonde rubbed the back of his neck, "I think that's mine."

Nico from the cup in his hand to him in confusion, "You're name is really Bae?"

He had some vague idea that his name started with a W for some reason.

This lead to handsome laughing somewhat nervously, "Not really."

That's when it clicked. The name on the cup. Leo's kisses.

"You're Leo's boyfriend?" He asked as he handed the drink over.

Nico's heart sank a bit. Of course he wasn't single. How could he be with a face like that. And his body, don't even get him started.

The man's eyes widened, "Leo's," he paused, judging by his expression he was trying really hard not to laugh, "boyfriend?"

Leo apparently didn't have as much self control as his friend. He was currently laughing his ass off in the background. Nico thanked whoever was up there in the sky that the only other person in the café was Percy and he had gone to use the restroom about a minute ago.

"What's so funny?" He asked, slightly irritated.

Leo wiped away a tear, "Yesterday you told me that I was the straightest man you have ever met and now you just assume that Will is my boyfriend?"

So his name did start with a W.

"We're roommates." Will cleared up.

Nico wished that the ground could swallow him. He seemed to recall an old Greek legend about an Earth goddess that would swallow those that disrespected her. He wondered what kind of profanity he had to scream to make that happen. His mind started to think on its own.

"Yup, he's totally single."

Leo's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"What?" The Italian could see Will blushing from the corner of his eye.

"He. Is. Single. One hundred percent ridin' solo. He's even booty call free. Which I personally think is a mistake but," Leo threw his hands in the air, "he don't judge me and I don't judge him. Right babe?"

The Latino sent a wink his way.

"Okay..." When he turned back around, Will's face was bright red but he was smiling like a mad man.

"Nico, right? We're in Anatomy together." Will made eye contact with him and there was no turning back.

"Yeah, I remember." Those eyes we're going to kill him.

"Right, well, mid-terms are coming up so we should probably meet up and study together since we're both in the same class. It could be good time to bond." He leaned over the counter.

Whatever embarrassment Will had felt was completely gone. What stood before him now was a confident and determined man that apparently wanted to have a study session with him.

"Sure. That could be cool." It took all of Nico's self-control not to blush.

"It would be." He smiled, his bright and perfect teeth almost made the Italian fan his face. "I find that studying is always easier when you have someone to do."

And then the embarrassed blonde was back. His cheeks lit up like Christmas trees while Leo died laughing in the background and Nico stared wide eyed.

"Uh... no... I mean ... what I meant to say was when you have something to do not someone." Will stuttered and ran his fingers through his hair furiously, "Although I suppose that might make it easier too but I'm not suggesting that -"

"It's fine." Nico smirked, "I'm sure studying is easier when you're doing someone."

It's safe to say that even though they both passed their mid-terms with great scores, their grades little to do with their many 'study sessions.'

**A/N **

**Coffee shop AUs are my kryptonite I swear. If you guys have some good ones, feel free to PM me about them :) ALSO as you may have noticed I BroTP Will and Leo ( but not BoB Leo, pre- Calypso Leo because post- Calypso Leo isn't really Leo because he's totally OOC ) so get used to him being in my fics ;p**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing except the tears I have shed for Solangelo.**


End file.
